Hidden Game
by Rising Crystal Dragon
Summary: What if Jaden and Jesse didn't battle Yubel? What if Yubel was challenged to something different by someone else. This is the resurface of the Capsule Games and the return of the King of Games.
1. Chapter 1

RCD- I think I am getting the hang of this now. Well anyway, I kept on having this idea for a while so here I am writing out.

Jaden- so who is this new kid that we already met

Jesse- yah, how is this kid.

RCD- now calm down you two it will be reviled in the story and I didn't say that you met the person

Jesse- so we didn't meet this person yet?

Jaden- yah are we?

RCD- LATER!

Disclaimer- RCD doesn't own Yuioh GX or its characters. She wishes thou.

RCD- Oh yah, I forgot to mention that this is going to start when Jaden had to duel Marcel and Jesse has to get the rainbow dragon card. (And forgive me. I don't remember how it all goes for the speaker talk)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Title (card name)

**Screaming Yelling**

* * *

><p>Revealing a Hidden Game<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Jaden." said Marcel from the sound system.<p>

"Marcel!" Jaden said.

"What's he doing this time?" asked Blair.

"Congratulations for outrunning my duel ghouls so far Jaden. But for now I have a proposal to make. Jaden let's make a deal. We duel and if you win I release all your friends from my control but if you lost you and your friends will serve me forever. Oh I forgot to mention, you only have thirty minutes to get here and if you don't arrive on time. I'll then send all yours friends away forever!" Then Marcel crushes the mike.

Jaden's face twisted in a bit of rage. "If he wants a duel he gets it."

"Jaden you can't do this. Marcel is a liar and a creep. You can't trust this guy." Said Alexis

"But we got no choice. Marcel has the upper hand here. We have to play by his rules now." said Axel.

"But he doesn't play fair." whispered Alexis.

"That's a risk I have to take." Jaden said while looking through his deck.

"But you don't have to take it alone." said a voice.

Everyone's head turned toward the voice. A figure stood in the shadows watching them. The person stood in the light and they saw a teen male staring at them. He had a slifer red uniform on and he also has a red cap to match. His eyes are a blazing red and he had raven hair with a red out line. He wore the jacket like Syrus does.

"What do you mean 'but you don't have to take it alone'? Of course I have to do this alone." said Jaden.

"What are you talking about Jay? We all are always beside you Jaden no matter what happens." All of Jaden' friends said.

"That's right you don't have to carry everything alone." said the teen.

"By the way what is your name partner?" asked Jesse.

The teen smiled. "You guys can call me Leon."

"Well Leon how come we never seen you in the safe compound earlier?" asked Bastion. "Didn't you have trouble with the duel ghouls?"

Leon sighed and scrunched his shoulders a bit. "Well I just didn't duel them, simple as that."

Everyone sweat drop at that answer.

Leon looked at Jaden with sadness, "Jaden, I'm going to take your place."

"What!" everyone screamed out?

He looked at them and said "Do you guys want to experience another shadow game then?" When no one answered he said "You proved my point."

"Well I'm going any way." said Jaden.

"If Jaden going we're going too." said the rest of the gang.

Leon smiled "Then you have to be quick on your feet then, because I hear duel ghouls coming this way." Then just by magic duel ghouls began to appear and head toward them. They all were saying the typical 'duel me'.

Leon jumped over the duel ghouls easily. He called back as he ran "If you know anything about capsule monsters then you hurry up and get here."

"What- hey- come back here Leon" yelled Jaden.

"Forget about him Jaden. Let's duel Jaden." said Syrus.

(I'm going to be lazy and skip how Jaden and his friends escape. It's the same as the anime.)

"Why are you here? Where is Jaden?" said Marcel on the House of Sand field spell.

"Well actually he right down there." Leon said while pointing down. Just then they both heard an explosion and Jaden and the crew popped out of the side of the dual academy.

"Marcel I challenge you to a duel."

"You're different but I'm going to add stakes if I except."

"Go on"

"If I win your soul is mine. If you win then I'll have the same standards as Jaden for you."

"Fine but this isn't going to be your ordinary duel."

Leon's forehead had an eye glowing and the field began to level down to ground level. The dessert began to change into a forest. His duel disk on his left arm was changed into a strange contraction. The same contraction also popped out on Marcel's arm too. "Marcel or I should say duel spirit come out of Marcel right now!"

Jaden and his friends watched in amazement as the eye appeared on his forehead again and some light hit Marcel. A shadow began to form around Marcel and the shadow flew out of Marcel and formed a duel spirit. The duel spirit was a girl that had half of her hair sliver and the other half purple. She had wings and her body looked like it stitched together. (At least the middle)

"Finally my transformation is complete. I'm as real as the rest of you." She then looked at Marcel and grabbed him by the caller. "I have no use for him. I'm sick of this human flesh." She looked at Blair and said "You want him? Then you can have him." She then threw Marcel at Blair and Blair squeaked out Marcel's name before she was bowled over by Marcel.

She then glanced at Jaden. "Jaden we're finally reunited. Why are you staring at me like you don't know who I am?" Her eyes glowed. "Look into my eyes and remember."

It then hit Jaden who she was. He look shocked at first and said in a trembling voice. "It can't be. Yubel?"

Jesse looked Jaden's way. "You know this-this thing?" Jaden just nodded.

Leon cleared his throat. "I hate to break this fellow reunion but Yubel I challenged you to Capsule Monsters."

"What. What are capsule monsters?" asked Bastion.

Leon looked at them with the eye still on his forehead. "You guys are only to watch and Jesse, I think this is yours." He then tossed a blue capsule to him. When Jesse caught it broke open and in his hand was the Rainbow Dragon card. 'Finally, I completed the crystal beast deck.' He thought with a smile plastered on his face.

Leon looked at Yubel and said "The rules are to survive in this capsule dimension for two hours. The capsules you see scattered on the floor are the cards of this game." He then reached toward his belt and pulled out a gold capsule. "We each start if one capsule like so." Yubel then gained a gold capsule that appeared on the palm of her opened hand. "After the two hours end the surrounds go back to a dessert and we battle each other with the capsule monsters we gathered. Whoever wins gets the terms you described earlier." The capsule shooters appeared on their arms and some kind of armor appears and attaches to Yubel and Leon.

Yubel nodded in understanding. "Oh yah, I forgot to mention. If you try to use your magic it would explode in your face. You have to figure out how that works because I'm not helping you."

Two Hours Later

The scenery changed into the desert again and Leon stood there. His each belt slot was filled. Yubel was the same.

"Let's see what you got Yubel." said Leon.

"Oh I will Leon. I will." Yubel said.

"Loading capsule. And fire." he said as he loaded a capsule and fire a monster. Yubel did the same except she didn't say anything.

Leon's monster was Silent Swordsman while Yubel's was Dark Necrofear.

"Whoa! Those monsters came out of those capsules!" said Jaden and Jesse at the same time.

'Darn. She managed to get Dark Necrofear.' Leon thought to himself.

"Go Dark Necrofear attack Silent Swordsman!" yelled Yubel. Dark Necrofear then widen her eyes and a dark ray shot out of her eyes and it headed toward Silent Swordsman.

Leon crouched a bit and the armor began to glow. He yelled "Activate Duel Armor!" The armor shot out a light and it hit Silent Swordsman. Silent Swordsman spread his arms out like a cross and was sucked into Leon. Then a light in gulped Leon he change. When the light faded there stood Leon in some armor. He had on blue armor with a gray and sliver helmet. The blue armor surrounded everything on him except his arms and legs. He welds a long sword with in cravings on it.

"Whoah. That is so cool!" screamed Jaden. "I got to get that sometime!"

Leon twisted his sword so the sword deflected the attack and it bounced off and hit the sand. He charged at Necrofear. He swung and missed. Leon gritted his teeth and grabbed another capsule. He quickly launched it. The monster that was shot out was Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician cover me!" he yelled as he swung and hit Necrofear on her arm.

When Necrofear hollered in pain so did Yubel.

"What's going on? Why am I in pain?" asked Yubel in a strained voice.

Leon looked at her "It's a Shadow Game. You know full well what a Shadow Game is." He looked at Necrofear and Necrofear went back into its capsule form and the capsule turned sliver.

Yubel gritted her teeth and garbed the rest of her capsules and shot them out. (The limit is six) The monsters that were shot out were Spirit Reaper, Dark Ruler Ha Des, Summon Skull, Archfiend of Glifer, and Fiend Reflection #2.

Leon did the same and his monsters were not fiends. They were Silent Magician, Dark Eradicator Warlock, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and Chaos Command Magician.

All the monsters attacked their opponent. When the monsters felt pain Leon and Yubel also felt the pain.

**At the Sidelines**

"Wow, they can take a beating" Jim said as he watched the battle rage on.

"I agree with you Jim" said Axel.

**The Battlefield **

The explosions filled the sky as the battle raged on. The battle lasted for two hours. Yubel was down to her Spirit Reaper and Dark Ruler Ha Des while Leon and his Silent Magician were the only ones left.

Leon looked towards his Silent Magician and nodded his head. Silent Magician held out her wand (Yes Silent Magician is a girl) and a light came out of the end. Leon stabbed the light and his whole body glowed and he separated back to his old self. Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman attacked both of Yubel's monster and her monsters disappeared. They turned back into capsules.

Leon looked at her with a grin. "You lose Yubel."

* * *

><p>RCD- Well that's a wrap. Well how do you like this so far? I left this at clif hanger for you to keep on guessing.<p>

Jaden- (very hyper) What are those monsters? How did Leon turn into that creature? (He keeps on rambling)

RCD- (very annoyed) oh Jesse did you give Jaden chocolate again? (says this while holding a whip)

Jesse-(gulps) Oh look at the time gotta go. (runs as fast as he can)

RCD- well please review and if you can excuse me I'm going to beat someone really bad now. (chases Jesse)


	2. Coming Back toward the Real World

Jaden and Jesse- WHY DID YOU MAKE IT A CLIFFHANGER?  
>RCD- Hey don't gang up on me!<p>

Jaden and Jesse- to bad for you (both stuck out their tongues)

RCD- is it twin day all of the sudden?

Disclaimer- RCD doesn't own Yugioh GX or any characters except Leon (or what I put for now)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Title (card name)

**Screaming Yelling**

* * *

><p>Coming Back toward the Real World and Finding about a new Person<p>

* * *

><p>"You know Yubel you have to do your end of the bargain now" said Leon<p>

Yubel's eyes flashed with anger. "Then you show yourself to them then." She slashed desperately at Leon and the slash shredded Leon's hat and a part of his jacket. It revealed to them not what they expected.

When the hat was destroyed it revealed long raven hair with red outline. It also revealed blond bangs that framed Leon's face. The jacket that now has a long tear revealed that Leon wasn't a male. He was actually a she.

Leon blushed heavily and wrapped her arms around her chest. "Grrr. Was this really necessary Yubel?" Leon's voice wasn't deep anymore. Her voice was a lot higher and softer in tone. She glared at Yubel with a lot of force.

A bright light began to light everything up. "You'll pay for taking him!" Yubel then screams and disappears in a twinkle of tiny lights. The light flashed and when they opened their eyes they were meet with trees, dirt, and adults.

"We're back everyone!" screamed Jaden.

"Gorgeous sky, beautiful ocean breeze. Guys we did make it home!" said Hassleberry.

Leon smiled at them before noticing Maximum Pegasus near all the heavy equipment. "Pegasus!" she yelled while running toward him. This caught Pegasus's attention and Pegasus smiled. "Hello there Erica nice to see you all grown up." He said this while ruffling her hair.

Leon pouted "Don't treat me like a kid Pegasus."

Jaden and the gang looked at Leon with surprise. "You know Maximum Pegasus?"

Leon looked at them with a deadpan expression. "Oh course I know him."

Jesse looked at Pegasus and with a nervosas expression said "It's nice to see you again Pegasus."

Pegasus looked at him and said "It's nice to see you again Jesse-boy." He then looked at Leon's capsule launcher and said "You finished it already?"

Leon looked insulted "Oh course I did. Did you ever expect any less from me?"

Pegasus looked at her and said "Ok. Ok. I did Erica and when are you going to change those clothes?"

Leon blushed and said "I might as well go now." She quickly ran into the slifer red dorm and shut her door.

Jaden looked at Pegasus and said "Why do you keep on calling Leon Erica? Why did Leon hide the fact she was a girl?"

Pegasus looked at him and sighed "That's for Erica to decide and Erica is her real name."

The door creaked open and out stepped a girl in the female slifer red uniform. The only changes of the uniform were the fact that she wore black gloves and long white socks. Erica (I'm now going to call her Erica now) looked at them and said "I now you have a lot of questions but can you please just wait until the pep rally later today?"

Both boys just nodded and left the dorm to head toward the pep rally.

The pep rally was bustling with students. All of the students looked confused and the teachers were trying to calm the student population down.

When Erica entered with someone they didn't expect they all became silent because with Erica was the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto.

Yugi still looked the same. He was taller and matured a lot. He was wearing slim black jeans and a black tank top (basically the battle city clothes). He looked like he was scolding Erica. Erica however, was ignoring him. She looked like she was in her own world.

When Pegasus and Chancellor Shepherd noticed Yugi they smile.

"Yugi, it been awhile." said Pegasus.

"It has been awhile." said Yugi. Yugi glanced at Erica "When are you going to tell them Erica?"

Erica smiled "Right now actually. Chancellor, can you get them to listen?"

Chancellor nodded and signaled them to stop and when everyone stopped she began to speak.

"Hi everyone! You may not recognize me but was Leon. My real name is, and don't freak out, is Erica Moto." After she said her last name everyone began to shout and some whispered about her relationship with the King of Games. "Well anyway, we are going to try something different at duel academy. We're going to start the first Capsule Monster Tournament here at duel academy." She shouted with a lot of excitement.

She showed them the capsule launcher and equipment. The students whispered 'cool' and 'awesome' everywhere in the building. She even demonstrated with summoning silent swordsman.

She said "The Rules are simple. You all start with one capsule creature that starts your game. You are divided into groups of 5. Each group is chosen by random and each team will have a different crest. The eggs like shapes are the creature eggs. Each one will call out a creature that will add toward your capsule limit of 6. The goal is to get points from other teams and each badge you get it's worth 2 points. You all have to survive in the woods for 2 weeks and the teams with the most points then are able to go into the Capsule Game Fest. I explain the rest at the Capsule Fest and to make a note of things, I am in this tournament too." She then left with all the big shots and said "Oh, and before I forget. Jaden and his friends, can you guys meet with me at the slifer dorm?" she then left the back way.

* * *

><p>RCD- I sorry for the slow update. For some odd reason I couldn't sign in. At least I was able to update on my birthday.<p>

Jim- She is having a hard time with that sign in button

Jaden- I didn't know it was your birthday today

RCD- yah it is but don't do anything for me okay?

Jaden- Okay (Yah right I'm going to do something far from nothing)

RCD- well please review and Indiana Joanna I wasn't able to sign in okay?


	3. Let the Games Begin

RCD- well hi everyone.

Jaden- why do you update this story so late?

RCD- hey, don't whine. I'm the one who is writing the stories here.

Jaden- well I say you are lazy.

RCD- don't make me do what I did to Naruto to you. You are after all one of my favorite characters.

Jaden- ….

RCD- that's right! Tick me off enough I can make your worst nightmare come true! Now be a good boy and do the disclaimer.

Jaden- (pouts) Fine RCD doesn't own Yugioh GX. She only owns her made up character and the plot line.

RCD- (smiles and pats Jaden on the head) good boy.

* * *

><p>Let the Games Begin!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At the Slifer Dorm<strong>

"Well what did you want to talk about?" asked Bastion as he glanced at Erica with a calculating look.

Erica sighed and looked at the group with stern eyes. "Well you guys probably want to know why I did the things I did." The group nodded their head. "Well there are a lot of reasons why I did that." She continued.

"Well my main reason is that I don't want to be compared to my dad over and over. Believe me, you get very tired of hearing that over and over again." She looked at the group and then looked at the clock hanging on the wall. The clock read 7:00.

'Time to go' she thought as she began to stand up. She was halted with a hand blocking her. She glanced up and saw it was Bastion. "Hold on a minute. What were those monsters back then?"

"Capsule monsters" she said then left the group.

**Next Day, Team Selection**

The Chancellor was on the stage. Next to him was a machine that looked very expensive. The crowd had a lot of murmurs and whispers in the audience. They silenced when the room got dark. The machine glowed and it poured out light. (It looks very similar to the lottery machine in Yugioh the battle city saga)

"Good day everyone. I know how excited you guys are about this tournament." The crowd stayed quite. Chancellor sweat dropped at the less then enthusiasm crowd. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and said "Well, anyway, it's time for you guys to know who will be your teammates and who will be your enemy".

He turned to the machine and said "Random Select". The machine slowly began to operate. Everyone looked at the machine with hope. One by one five tickets shot out of the machine and landed in a dish in front of Chancellor. He picked them up and said "The first team is Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, and Erica Muto!"

Jaden and Jesse turned to each other and high fived each other. "Dude we're on the same team!" Jesse nodded in agreement and a large smile plastered to his face.

"Darn, why do I have to have the Slifer Slacker." mumbled Chazz as he watched Jaden and Jesse talking.

**3 Hours Later**

They were still calling out teams and Jaden and the crew were practically snoozing on the ground, well Jaden and Jesse were asleep and Syrus was close to joining them. Erica giggled at the sight while Chazz muttered something to himself.

"Attention everyone!" Chancellor yelled into the mike, successfully waking up everyone.

Jaden and Jesse jumped up with a cry and this snapped Syrus into focus. Erica laughed at the sight. Chazz muttered about something about silence but he was ignored in favor of listening to Chancellor.

"I thank you for the patience. Now it is time for the tournament to begin. But before you head towards the machines you must get yourselves equipped with the new capsule launchers." Chancellor said as the screen behind him showed the capsule launcher used in the tournament.

Many people in the crowd gasped at the site with amazement.

Erica smiled happily as he jumped to one of the machines. He waved for the others to join her.

"Come on! Let's get a head start!" yelled Erica before she activated he capsule launcher and out it in the machine. The machine made some beeping sounds before it release Erica's capsule launcher. She clicked a button on it and it shimmered to life.

Erica grabbed Jaden's and Jesse's arms and pulled them up. She pushed them to where they give out the new launchers.

"Come on already!" she yelled to her team as now everyone was charging to get their own launcher.

Jaden, Jesse, and Erica gave a yelp and were soon bombarded with people trying to get their launchers. They managed to squeeze out of the crowd and came with 2 more launchers for Chazz and Syrus.

"This is so cool!" yelled Jaden as he put on his launcher.

"You're so right about that!" Jesse said as he placed the launcher in the machine and was soon followed by the others.

"Let's get our games on!" Jaden yelled as he rushed out of the school to start.

Erica laughed as she followed Jaden and the rest followed them to the forest area which also had a castle there too.

* * *

><p>RCD- whew that was a long time since I update this story. Then again it had very little ideas. I only started this from an idea that I just didn't want to get rid of. Well I'll update this on Christmas too so for everyone.<p>

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	4. Forests of the Capsule Board

RCD- in each chapter 1 person will gain a capsule monster and YAY! It's Christmas! ^^

Jaden- RCD doesn't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh. She only owns her OCs.

Forests of the Capsule Board

When Jaden and the group stepped outside everything shifted, warping into a forest.

Jaden turned to Erica and said the question in everyone's minds "so… how do we battle in this game?"

Erica smiled as she hopped onto a stone to a have a clear vintage point of view. She turned her head to her teammates and gasped.

"Duck!" Erica cried out as she launched herself down to the ground.

Syrus, being the follower as he is quickly did as he was told however Chazz, Jaden and Jesse didn't listen right away.

"Why do we need to?" Jaden asked but he soon heard a buzzing like sound behind him. He looked back to see bee like insects that wielded a sword and a shield. Jaden gasped as he ducked to avoid a swipe from the blade.

"An Arsenal Bug!" yelled Jesse as he ducked from a smacking from the bug's shield.

"Dumb Bug." muttered Chazz as he soon heard more buzzing sounds.

"I hate bugs!" wailed Syrus as he screamed in fright when more Arsenal Bugs appeared from the forest.

"We must be in their nesting grounds!" shouted Erica as she shot towards the forest.

"Where are you going Erica?" shouted Jesse as he yelped and was smacked on his back from a shield from one of the bugs.

"To get some help!" Erica shouted as she made her way into the bushes.

**With Erica**

Erica ran through the forest and tripped on a tree root. She groaned as he stood up and dusted herself clean. A screetch was heard as Erica was getting up.

'Don't tell me…' Erica thought as she slowly turned around to have a face to face with someone she didn't think she would see in this area.

Erica was face to face with Harpie's Brother. She gulped and took a few steps back.

"Ha ha ha. Nice brother. Nice Brother." Erica said weakly as Harpie's Brother smiled a wicked smiled as he raised his clawed hands towards her.

Erica gasped as she tripped and fell on her butt as she was backing away from the Harpie's Brother.

'Come on! Where is it!' Erica thought as she looked around. She soon spotted the capsule monster.

'Yes!' Erica thought as she rolled away from Harpie's Brother reached as quickly held onto the egg shaped object.

A flash of light engulfed Erica for a while and when she cracked her eyes opened she saw Harpie's Brother disappear in pixels and a monster protecting her. She smiled widely as she saw the monster.

"It's good to see you again!" Erica said.

**With the rest of the team**

The Arsenal Bugs surrounded their prey and screech with delight as they corner them.

"This is the end!" wailed Syrus as he was on the ground and trembling so badly.

"Don't give up Sy! It's not the end yet!" Jaden reassured Syrus as he looked at the grim situation.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it then Slacker?" Chazz said as he backed away from the bugs even more.

"We couldn't be fighting each other right now everyone!" Jesse said as he grimaced from the earlier blow that hit him on the back.

One Arsenal bug went to Syrus and lifted its blade up and slashed downward.

"AAAAAAAA!" yelled Syrus as he awaited his faith but he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes to see the bug disappear and a dragon hovering over them.

"What? What?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"Sorry I took so long guys." piped up a voice from the dragon.

They gaped as they saw Erica popped up on the dragon. She laughed as she saw their expressions.

"What? When did you… how did you…" Syrus asked in his nervous voice.

"I'll explain later, or at least after these bugs are gone." Erica said as the dragon she was riding lifted in the air.

"Go Elemental Dragon! Elemental Shower!" Erica shouted as Elemental Dragon shot out a blaze towards the bugs, burning them in sight.

When the last bug was gone Erica flew back to the group. She turned towards the dragon and waved her hand. The dragon nodded and turned to light and went to her launcher and popped out as a capsule.

"Well that was exciting." Jesse said as he watched Erica pick up the capsule.

"It sure was!" Erica said.

RCD- well that went well. Hope you people that read this like this one :3.

Jaden and the rest of the group- Oh and have a Merry Christmas too all!


	5. Water Graves Part 1

RCD- Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Hidden Game. A shout out from me :3- happy valentine's day! Because it is this day I'm going to give another chapter of this story. :D

Jaden-I wonder who gets the capsule monster this time.

RCD- well you won't know till you read :D

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh Gx. D: I only own my Ocs.

* * *

><p>Water Graves<p>

* * *

><p>Erica looked back to the group, the only ones that were excited about this prospect of duel monsters was Jaden and Jesse. She looked around her surroundings and saw water.<p>

"Come on everyone!" Erica said as she began towards the north of their location.

The gang followed the girl as they had no idea how to navigate through this area that once was their school. Erica soon led them to a beach that also had ruins that were probably once a building of some sorts.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Jesse said as he examined the waters while resting himself against one of the destroy pillars of the ruins.

"It sure is amazing." Syrus followed Jesse's lead and sat himself near the ruins too.

"What on earth are you guys talking about? All I see is water, water, trees, and more water and trees!" Chazz said as he grumbled something under his breath.

"Come on Chazz. Lighten up already. This is a cool area ok so just chill." Jaden said as he sat down on the ruin's floors. When he did he fell a bit as a click was heard. Soon the ruins began to shake, like it was in a earthquake.

"What's going on?" shouted a scared Syrus as he held onto Jesse for dear life.

"Jaden triggered something!" Erica said as she began to pull out the capsule for her elemental dragon.

"Oh man!" Jaden said as he scurried off his spot and ran towards the trees for some type of cover.

"You slacker, this is your fault!" Chazz said as he stayed at his position, in the waters.

A roar echoed from the ruins and it began to glow. A light shot out of the ruins and flashed light. Everyone had to shield their eyes and when the light settled they dropped their arms to be face to face with a dragon.

"Great, first we were against bugs and now a dragon? Please don't eat me!" wailed Sryus as hugged Jessie harder.

"That's Ancient Dragon." Erica said as she gulped and looked at the ruined building more closely. She groaned as the idea finally struck her.

"We're in Ancient City!" Erica cried out as she began to run towards the woods.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Jaden yelled to her as he followed her. The others followed as well.

"We have to get out of here and fight it at a different location!" Erica answered but a blast shot towards them but barely missed.

"I can't go any farther." Syrus said as he panted for air. He slowed down his run to a slow walk.

"Come on Syrus. We have to move." Jessie said for encouragement as he tried to help him but he felt that he wasn't moving. He looked to see a claw around his body. He gulped and turned himself to see the creature that was following them was holding him in its claws.

"Jesse!" Jaden shouted as he looked around for anything to help them.

Ancient Dragon spread its wings out and flew back towards the ancient city with Jesse in toll.

**With the Rest of the Group**

"We're going back for him!" Jaden said as he began to head towards the city. He was halted by a hand on his shoulder. The person was Erica and she shook her head.

"We have to have a plan before we go in. Because the dragon is in ancient city it can revive itself so have to be smart about this Jaden." Erica said as she looked kind of nervous too.

"Hmph, that's right slacker. We can't go charging in there. We only have one monster." Chazz said calmly as he looked at the trees of the area.

"Aw man!" yelled Jaden as he hit the ground with his fist, regretting it afterwards as he held his fist in the air and blowing on it.

"It doesn't matter. We have to go after him." Erica said as she raced towards the Ancient City.

Jaden and Syrus quickly followed but Chazz thought a bit before following them at a slower pace.

"C'mon C'mon!" Jaden shouted as he ran, literally, head first into something. Jaden looked up to see a type of bird that had claws and a tail that looked like a dragon. The rest if the body looked like a bird. The bird thing screeched and blasted flames towards Jaden.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Jaden yelled as he ducked but it still fried his hair a bit.

"Oh boy. A Neo Flamvell Garuda" Erica said as she fumbled to get her capsule in her shooter.

In the shadows something shot out and snatched Erica's capsule. Erica gasped and looked at the thing that took her capsule. She was face to face with skeleton. She screamed as she backed away.

When the boys heard Erica's scream they all looked to see Erica's boney problem. The skeleton crackled a bit before walking towards a person that looked like she was praying.

"Well, now we get a bird thing and a spirit caller, plus no monster to defend ourselves." Chazz stated as he groan at the situation.

"Just run!" Syrus screamed as he ran. The other quickly agreed and ran like hell was after them.

**With Jesse**

Jesse looked at the dragon that was staring him down like a juicy meat, wait, he is meat to him. He gulped as he tried to crawl quietly away but the dragon snorted and opened one eye towards Jesse. Jesse stiffens immediately.

'Guys hurry!'

**With the Gang**

The grouped gulped as they looked at the wall and then looked at the monsters that cornered them.

Everyone was panicking in their way but the Garuda got impatient and lunged at them, successfully grabbing Chazz. Chazz gritted his teeth and held onto a ledge that was on the ground. This didn't help as the Garuda began to unearth Chazz. After a few minutes of struggle Chazz was pulled off but it revealed something. What Chazz was pulling wasn't a ledge, it was a buried capsule.

The area glowed and a figure of glow came out of the capsule before it blasted the Garuda that was trying to carry Chazz away.

"Wow" everyone except Chazz said as they saw the creature.

* * *

><p>RCD- well that's a wrap :D.<p>

Jaden- Aw. Why did Chazz get the monster. D:

RCD- because I said so. So deal with it.

Jesse- I was taken away by the dragon *sniff*

RCD- well there is a reason why I did that but everyone will find out what monster Chazz got and wjhat happens to Jesse in the next chapter. Also whoever can guess Chazz's new capsule monster will be mentioned in the next chapter too :D.

RCD Edit-Here is a hint for everyone. It's a monster in Chazz's deck from the anime series :3. So no it isn't a random one from all the card known.

Everyone- Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
